Awakening Terror
by Hamasan
Summary: [Moved from Dump Acc.] Ichigo is your average, everyday human... Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right? Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this duo? GrimmIchi Rating MAY GO UP


**Me: ****_OH I LOVE BEING A DEFIANT UKE! IT'S SO DANG FUN!_**

**Ichigo: ****_Damn, why did I get the crazy bitch?_**

**Me: ****_BECAUSE I OWN YOU!_**

**AniZombie: ****_/shakes head/ No you don't... Grimmjow, you and I both appear to be the only sane ones. Mind doing the disclaimer for me?_**

**Grimmjow: ****_No problem._**

**Disclaimer: ****_That Anime Cosplayer and Yumenezi hold no rights over Bleach, nor do they intend to. If they did, it would be a Hell hole._**

**Me: ****_THATS JUST SAD, GRIMM-KUN!_**

**_A/N: This is a roleplay started over a year ago - me and AniZombie have started it up again and I've moved it from the dump account [Aisilinn], to this account since AniZombie contacted me._**

* * *

**_Theme: Shapeshifting [Werin, vampire, dhamphire]  
_**_**Pairing:**_**_ GrimmIchi Yaoi [Slightly, some graphic scenes, nothing TOOOO serious]  
_**_**Universe: AU [Alternate Universe]  
Genre: Supernatural, Horror, Mystery  
Rating: **_**_Teen [May go up due to slight graphical content]  
Sumarry so Far:_**

**_Ichigo is your average, everyday human...  
Getting picked on by Punks, almost getting knifed by their gang, and the such, you know, average. Right?  
Until Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the school Punk, reveals his secret... what will become of this unlikely duo as they journey to overcome obstacles set by the mysterious psychotic freak?_**

**_[all I came up with]_**

**_Me: Ichigo [Sorry, I love being Ichi, it's so dang fun to be a defiant Uke~]  
AniZombie: Grimmjow_**

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow had propped his shoes on his desk in the middle of the classes break time. He was thankful he at least had some time to get his mind off the ridiculousness of school and the annoying students in his class. He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, going about looking relaxed and unaware of what was going on around him. He appeared both busy and in his own little world, when he was busy listening to his music player.

His light teal hair bobbed with every beat of the current song he was listening to. At the moment, he didn't give a damn that he was breaking more than enough rules, he was used to it, and he figured that everyone would be too, by now anyway. After all, he was known and labeled as something formally known as a punk. It suited him quite nicely in his own opinion, but he didn't put much into the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ichigo Kurosaki was walking out of class, someone stepped on his untied shoelace, causing him to trip and almost lose hold of his books. He glared behind him, frowning as he saw Nnoitra's little gang behind him. He righted himself and turned around fully.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo sneered, grabbing his books closer to his chest... he just got his new Shakespeare book, goddammit, like hell he was gonna let THEM ruin it again!

"You know just what we want, ya lil' WHORE," said a twig-like man with a wide hood, slick-black hair and a toothy smile. Nnoitra Jiruga. The schools worst gang-member, "We want our pay for the month, bitch," he spat.

"I-I don't have it right now!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes suddenly going wide. _'What're they going to do with me now?'_

A fist came at him, luckily his growing fear made everything slow-motion. He grabbed the offending appendage with one hand, holding his books in the other, and twisted so that Ichigo gained the upper hand.

"Tch. Yer lucky I ain't had gym yet, or else I woulda got Zaraki-sensei on ya!" Nnoitra shouted, twisting out of Ichigo's tight grip. He gave one of his piano grins and sauntered off, his posse coming after him like a pack of Beta's to their Alpha.

Ichigo looked at his books, relieved to see the top one unscathed. _'Good,'_ he thought, _'Now Aizen-sensei can't say anything...'_

Grimmjow had vaguely heard the commotion, over his music, just outside the class, because his seat was in the row closest to the door, and when he opened an eye lazily, he saw a glimpse of orange hair flail forward. He removed his headphones, with a faint curse under his breath, turning off the music player, and standing up, heading out of the classroom to the hallway.

Whatever had gone on earlier, wasn't happening now, as he saw some orange haired guy relieved but his back was to him. He couldn't recall a name, so he said, in a mellowed but still irritated tone, he said, "Hey, you, carrot top." He had to refrain from snickering from the nickname he just used. "What the hell is going on? Can't a guy have the chance to relax without something going on without me?"

He folded his arms over his chest, as he waited for an answer, although, at the same time, he was trying to remember the guy's name. He'd only heard it a thousand times for roll call in class, but at the moment, he blanked, which wasn't like him at all. He shrugged it off, quickly as he waited. "Well?"

Ichigo turned around, his eye twitching slightly at the use of "Carrot Top"

"It AIN'T CARROT TOP! IT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" He exclaimed, then realized what the question was. "Oh, yeah... well, some dudes were picking on me, decided... they could... get PAID today..."

At this Ichigo bashfully looked at the ground, mumbling under his breath... "Stupid fucking Nnoitra... and in front of a student too?"

"Sorry about that, though... it was dealt with quick 'nuff." Ichigo apologized, shaking his head and waving his hand goodbye. He hastily left, having felt SOMETHING go through him when he met with Grimmjow's eyes!

* * *

_'Why does Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, of ALL people, spark something in me? And it ain't fear, that I know...'_ Ichigo wondered after school that day, not paying attention to where he was going and accidentally turning a wrong corner.

"MMF!" Ichigo yelled as he bumped into a solid chest. He looked up, already afraid of who it would be.

"Hey, bitch. Ya see, we can't wait for tomorrow, so we gonna get you ta give it to use NOW," Nnoitra said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Nnoitra had more people this time, each had bats and some had little pocket-knives in their hands. _'Oh SHIT!'_ Ichigo thought, willing his paralyzed legs to run.

He turned tail and fled from the street, contents from his hand spilling onto the street, until he was left with only his Shakespeare text for English Literature. His fear clouded mind led him astray, and he walked into a dead-end, and behind him were the members of Nnoitra's little gang, him in front.

Ichigo's eyes widened like a dear caught in the headlights. His heart sped up, and his numb fingers letting lose the final object from his hand, and it fell with a rather loud 'thud'.

Nnoitra's gang advanced.

Ichigo screamed.

And no one took notice.

* * *

Grimmjow not only quirked a brow at Ichigo's outburst, but also at the fact that after some incoherent mumbling, he just left, with a wave. He had sounded worried, although he couldn't be so sure because at the same time, he had been okay with it. It just peeved him that who ever was bugging a fellow classmate as quirky as Ichigo was being bullied for money, and when he asked about it, he was mostly ignored on two counts. Grumbling under his breath, he decided today was a fine day to cut class, and continued down the hall.

* * *

Afterschool, Grimmjow was just ambling along his way from the school, bored out of his mind. Although that had not been the only thing on his mind, either. Ichigo Kurosaki.. He thought, lazily running a hand through his hair. Quite the slippery one...and quite...

He heard a scream, which stopped his thought process, and he ran to it. The scream was defiantly not female, that was for sure, but it also had a familiar sound to it. Ichigo?

He rounded into an alleyway filled with nothing but a gang that he was well aware of, and he could faintly see orange hair in the back of the crowd. Now I'm starting to hate it when I'm right. He thought, as he clenched his fists at his sides.  
He shoved past everyone and stood in between Ichigo and the gang, facing in the direction of the gang, who were armed.

"You owe me...big time." He muttered under his breath. It was mostly to Ichigo, but he didn't care if he heard him or not.

"Hey! If there's a bone to pick with someone, come pick it with me." He said, loud enough so that everyone could hear him, and in a growl. He was probably going to regret this a little bit, but at the same time, he was a pretty eager to fight, so much that in a way, he was quite thankful.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'Did... did he just... friggin... save my ASS?'_ he thought from behind Grimmjow. He thought he heard Grimmjow mutter something about owing him, but he couldn't be sure.

The gang advanced some more. "You PUNK ASS BITCH! And I was gonna get my fill fer the month!" Nnoitra yelled, his voice reverberating down the alleyway. Grimmjow scoffed.

Ichigo purposely stayed out of Nnoitra's line of site. He looked to his hand, only to find it empty. 'Damnit!' he thought. Grimmjow was in front of him, fighting with Nnoitra. _'Wait, where are the othe-'_ his thought was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth.


End file.
